


Karamel Texts - Where Kara goes to Midvale

by Whisperingwater



Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dad Mon-El, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Babies, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel Text Fic, Karamel endgame, Mom Kara, SuperValor, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara has taken the kids to Midvale, leaving one hot and bothered Daxamite alone. Read their texts to see what they are up to!(About Time Universe)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Mon-El
Series: Karamel Text Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Karamel Texts - Where Kara goes to Midvale

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new! Let me know what you guys think! :D If you're liking this, leave me a comment or a tweet, so I can work on making some more!
> 
> And yes, Kara and Mon-El text on Instagram! XD
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
